jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamiroquai
|user = Benjamin Zero|namesake = Spiritwalker (A song by The Cult)|destpower = C|speed = A|range = C|durability = B → E|precision = B|potential = A|seiyuu = Gaku Space Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese dub)}} Spiritwalker ( Supirittowōkā) is the Stand of Benjamin Zero, featured in Zero's Strange Misadventures and Zero's Strange Misadventures: Part-Time Crusaders. Appearance Spiritwalker follows the general archetype of the Power-Type Stand; characterized by his humanoid figure molded in an athletically svelte body frame, accompanied by a height similar, if not slightly taller, than Benjamin. His overall appearance emulates the appearance of Pharaohs that once ruled Ancient Egypt. He sports a Pharaoh headdress that lacks an traditional Egyptian Uraeus but taking its place is a stylized sun ornament. He lacks a mouth and his golden-glowing eyes are fixated in a scowl, indiscriminately giving off an intimidating sensation to those who look at it directly. He has a spike jutting out from the chin, in a similar appearance to that of the Pharaoh's fake beards. The Stand's body gives the impression that he is an embodiment of the cosmos, complete with a pitch-black complexion that clearly highlights the starscape and nebulae residing on it. His shoulders are under the protection of stylized pauldrons, each having gemstone studs encrusted along the rim and bearing the insignia of a linguistic zero across the top. On the center of its chest bears the same stylized four-pointed star that spans across the width of his chest and down to the very tip of his abdomen, while on the back is an insignia of the sun with swirling accentuates. Its forearms are worn by a pair of vambraces having an insignia of the sun emblazoned on. He sports a shendyt around the waist and extends down to his thighs that has stylized decals of the sun and the stars imprinted on the front and triangle-shaped ornaments emblazon around the sash. Armored knee-length boots with the sun adorned on the region of the knees. Personality Unlike his teammates' respective Stands, Spiritwalker is fully sentient and maintains a deep level of consciousness separate from his user. Claiming to be the embodiment of his user's trickster persona, the Stand has a playful and eccentric atmosphere surrounding him that often leads to cracking up witty yet cheesy remarks about anything that strikes his fancy, much to his master's wincing response. This mischievous being of the stars affectionately calls his master "Boss" in a regular basis. Even with his comedic nature, the Stand holds a genuine depth of protectiveness towards his user, often shielding the boy from the daily hazards encountered at school during his high school days and even use his powers to convince bullies otherwise if Ben's smooth talking fails to work although he casually reminded his boss to knock it off whenever he uses his powers just so he could be a bully hunter unless he wants to be called a "freak" from the other kids, evidencing cautious hindsight of the consequences that would result from his master's actions. Spiritwalker may come across as annoying towards other Stand users, such as Sachi, or beings that can see spirits but once someone crosses the line with him, he displays a terrifyingly bloodthirsty side, having no remorse in pummeling enemies until the very last bone in their skeletal system is nothing more than fragments floating about inside their bloodstream. When storming enemies with a flurry of punches, karate chops, or kicks, it articulates a fierce Stand cry of the trademark "ORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!". Abilities Solar Manipulation Spiritwalker's key ability is to generate and harness the solar energy with fluid versatility, making it suitable for offense, defense, and support. It is worth noting that while the Stand can replicate several aspects and phenomenas caused by the sun, the extent of these abilities are relatively limited because it would overheat Benjamin, in which he loses all sense of control and patience and goes on an unstoppable frenzy until he cools down. To compensate for its limited extent, Benjamin was able to develop a number of creative measures with his Stand's self-produced sunlight, including a number of applications mostly utilized in a strategical approach designated to catch his enemies off-guard, as listed below; * Corona Laser: Fires a concentrated beam of pure solar energy from its palms. Common ranged attack, suitable for knocking enemies away from a distance without killing them. * Corona Sphere: Launches an orb of concentrated solar energy at the designated target. It can short-circuit electronics due to its plasma-related composition. *Sunlight Hammer: Spiritwalker transforms his limbs into gigantic solar-constructed fists highly suitable in dealing with gargantuan foes. Due to their size, Benjamin can only maintain this ability for a limited time before overheating. *Solar Helix: Spiritwalker extends his limbs then flails his already elongated arms enhanced with solar energy akin to whipping, striking multiple enemies within a decent range. *Solar Overdrive: Executes its signature flurry of punches but this time, its hand have been enhanced with an amount of solar energy which will be transferred onto the target with every punch landed. If the target is a living being, the solar energy will drastically heighten their sense of touch and sight to an extreme degree that they'll become numb in the process. *'Solar Powder': Produces a powdery substance out of solar energy that will ignite into white-hot flames to anything it catches onto. An alternative use of it is to scatter around darkened areas, illuminating around a wide area. *'Flash': Releases a small burst of sunlight that blinds anyone caught within the blast zone. * Solar Dome: Focuses solar energy into a dome that will reflect all manners of attacks right back to the attacker. Spiritwalker can implement a reflective surface to blend in with the surroundings for a limited period of time. * Minor Regeneration: Exposure to the sun will gradually mend Benjamin's wounds over time. Spiritwalker's self-produced sunlight cannot heal its master's wounds but it can redirect natural sunlight towards allies in order to heal them. * Solar Energization: Spiritwalker can activate machinery or mechanical objects by infusing them with an amount of solar energy into their circuitry. The machines that were energized by the Stand will reveal a yellowish-white circuitry pattern covering the surface. A lamp can be switched on without the need of plugging it, a smartphone's battery life has been greatly expanded for at least a month, an unloaded pistol will fire a number of shots, and a car empty on fuel can hit the road, all made possible with solar energy. *Solar Amplification: Spiritwalker can administer an amount of solar energy into objects. Any object charged with solar energy will have one or several attributes drastically increased, such as straightening a blanket that it becomes unnaturally hard, shielding the user from incoming attacks. Benjamin once used a wet handkerchief doused in cooking oil as an effective throwing weapon after infusing with a bit of solar energy. *'Solar Ignition': Imbuing a non-mechanical object with a considerable amount of solar energy will effectively make them highly flammable to the point that a minor temperature raise is enough to set whatever has been infused by sunlight in flames. Extendable Limbs Spiritwalker can extends its limbs to great lengths, allowing him to perform tasks from a safe position including retrieving faraway objects and grapple targets towards its user's range. Benjamin typically makes use of this ability in evading attacks meant to strike at him by simpy anchoring himself to where the limb was directed at. Spiritwalker can unleash its run-of-the-mill barrage while having its limbs elongated to assault enemies in mid-ranged but the damage dealt is lessened. There's a limit to the tension felt by extending the limbs before the user can feel excruciating pain in the arms. Astral Projection Discovered when Ben was only around 10 years old, Spiritwalker can yank its master's soul away from its body. Once the user treads the material world as a spirit, range is irrelevant but is able to give commands to his Stand such as defending his temporarily lifeless body from anything out to harm it, as further damage done to his physical body will be reflected back on both Stand and spirit, although surprisingly, the user doesn't feel any pain caused by the damage dealt to his body after returning to it. Benjamin is completely invisible to all but his Stand, not even other Stand users can neither perceive nor feel his presence. Any object touched by the spirit becomes a spirit as well, rendering unseen to all but the user and his Stand as long as it's under the possession of the user. The ghostly object in question can still be used as if it was still in its physical form with no repercussions. It's also shown that the use of Astral Projection corresponds to a number of significant changes to his Stand, evident by its abysmal reduction of its durability from a B to the lowest rank of E, much to Ben's dismay, in the events of Part-Time Crusaders. Astral Projection has no definite time limit but prolonged use will eventually deteriorate his physical body, thus painful sensations are reflected back to him as a spirit. Another reason to as why Ben neglects the use Astral Projection is that it can cause a great deal of stress to his body upon returning, where he can potentially get a near-fatal cardiac arrest should he persist his spiritual form. This started a peculiar habit of Benjamin opting to visit a doctor right after a battle where he used the ability. Notwithstanding the fact Ben is completely cut off from the material world, other dimensional beings with an affinity for the supernatural world can see Ben in his astral state and his life will be on a knife's edge if he were to encounter malevolent spirits.Category:Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures